


The Ice Queen

by Rebaforever15



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin Strauss returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Queen

It was a bright sunny day in Quanico. Walking up the steps to The Federal Building she felt the nerves begin to set in. 2 months had passed. 2 months since her world had come crumbling all around her. She still couldn't believe she'd gotten to this stage. An Alcaholic. God how she hated that word. She couldn't even remember how she had become so dependent on the stuff. The pressure of the job. The collapse of her marriage or the terrible relationship she had with her children. It all seemed to come all at once.

Drinking on the job had become the noose around her neck. The constant refusal to admit her problems fell into the hands of Agents Hotchner and Morgan. As angry as she'd been with them for what they had made her do. She couldn't deny the simple fact that they had saved her. The rehab had helped her to return to some sort of normality. Slowly she was dealing with her issues. Standing at her desk, looking around her office. She knew it would be a tough road ahead.

"Ma'am".

"Agent Hotchner". She turned around suprised.

"Just wanted to check you were settling back in ok".

"Yes. I think so".

"Ok then".

Aaron was just turning to leave when Erin stopped him.

"Aaron".

"Yes Ma'am".

"I just wanted to thank you. I don't think I'd have gotten through this without you and Agent Morgan's help".

He took a step towards her and saw the genuine appreciation in her eyes. He could see she was afraid.

"You know it's not over yet. You still have a long way to go".

"I realise that. It just seems harder when your on your own. You know". She shrugged.

In those few moments he saw a humanity in Erin Strauss he had never seen before. A true genuine fear off falling of the wagon. He stepped a little closer and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Erin. No matter how hard this gets for you. Just remember we are all here for you. The BAU stands by their own".

"After everything I've done to you and your team. I really don't deserve your help". She replied. Close to tears.

"Maybe you could look at your time in rehab as a turning point for the new Cheif Strauss. Everyone deserves a second chance and your no different".

"Thank You". She smiled.

"I'll let you get settled back in and then you can come and say hi to the team".

"Alright".

"Don't worry. You'll be fine". He smiled.

He gave her arm a gentle squeeze as a sign of support before leaving her office. She was alone once again and the nerves were no longer present. Knowing she had the support of the team even after all she'd done to them made her so proud of them.

The ice queen was back, she thought to herself. Although hopefully not so much of the ice anymore.

Fin xxx


End file.
